Thanks for the Memories
by Infinite Alpha-Omega 1
Summary: "The blinding light of the explosion fills my head as I scream, blackness comes into my mind as I fade away." Robin looses his memory what happens read to find out. RxR please. Rated T becuase I'm a teen and have hormonal problems like all you fangirls!


**Ok So I just started typing and this is the result, I was sad to notice or realize the lacking of Robin Looses his memories, stories, so I wrote this myself, I mean wouldn't make an amazing story with Robin loosing his memories of the team, they did an episode about it so you people should really write about it! Sorry Done ranting now. YOUNG JUSTICE ROBIN IS HOT SEXY AND I WANT TO MARRY HIM MUAHAHAHA!**

Thanks for the Memories

* * *

_Blankness surrounds me as I fall down from the blast. Why did it have to be me why?_

* * *

"ROBIN! Wake up please oh please wake up, don't die on us, Miss M get him to the bioship quickly!" A strange voice cries out from the darkness. Where am I, who are these people dressed in colors. I know I am Robin, but how do they know who I am, I've never seen them in my life.

"Robin? Can you hear me, do not sleep we don't need you to go in shock." A calm collected voice calls out to me, it belongs to an… Atlantian? What's one of those doing above the surface?

"I don't…" Immediately I am shushed, man they baby me so much, I don't even know who they are, why do they care for me, where's Batman?

"Don't talk, just lie there." A monotone voice answers, I move my head to face the source, only to find out that it belongs to a boy of strong build with Superman's insignia on his chest.

"Where's Batman, I need to talk to Batman!" I shout struggling to move away from the strangers' hands that come after me to restrain me.

"Something's wrong, I've never seen him act like this when he's been hurt. Rob what's wrong?" The first voice I had heard since the blackness took my… oh god I've forgotten my memory, these people must have been allies not enemies, well now all I can do is wait for them to realize what happened and then home with Alfred's cookies I go.

"I do not remember…" Is all I can say, no one reacts, they must be really dense not to understand what that meant.

"Oh, ok, that explosion must've knocked you on the head, are you feeling ok?" The boy, redhead- immense pain fills my brain and I grab my head screaming.

"I think he's going into shock." The Martian piloting the ship says, wait Martian? Gah, I'm being kidnapped by Martians, great… I must be an idiot to fall for that!

"Who are you, where are you taking me!" I shout, she gives me a weird look but replies anyway.

"Robin, I'm Megan, we're taking you to Batman. Are you ok, you seem a little…"

"Overwhelmed, yea… I would be since I DON'T KNOW WHO ANY OF YOU ARE!" I shout causing all of them to look shocked. The redhead reaches over to grab my hand, he has the Flash's symbol on his chest. Gah not another headache, man I must belong to this eh, team…

"Robin quick, who do you work for?" He says.

"Batman why-"

"When did you start working for him?"

"When I was nine, but-"

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"Batman talking to me about meeting the Flash's nephew but-"

"Oh god, he doesn't remember the team at all, this is bad really really-"

"Shut it Baywatch, Batman will help, stop panicking." A girl dressed like Green Arrow says angrily.

"I remember names and bits and pieces, but not full memories, more like scraps left behind." I say quietly, all of them stare at me, making me feel uncomfortable.

"Tell us what you remember." The boy who seemed to be close to me says.

"Names are Wally, Artemis, Miss M, uh Supey, Kaldur'ahm, uh… I think that's it… um I remember loosing my memories in a dessert, also I remember getting angry at Batman, who in response played basketball against me and told me it was training… I didn't believe him..." I say the bits and pieces of memories causing my head to explode in pain, the team notices and looks worried.

"Well at least you remember my name Wally, that makes it a lot less awkward, but I don't get how you didn't remember me before, since we meet about 2 years ago, before Young Justice." I stare at the redhead; he's my friend I have a gut wrenching feeling about that but what hurts more is that I don't know who he is!

"Why can't I remember, all I remember is blackness, it's not fair…" Tears threaten to poor out of me, but no I won't let them, I've gone years without crying and I am not about to start now, but my stupid voice decides to crack and Wally hugs me.

"Don't worry Robbie, we'll get your memories back even if I have to die I will die getting them for you." DIE? No he wouldn't!

"NO! Ehm, I mean no, don't it's ok, I probably lost 'em for good, hopefully not but from the blast it would make sense if I had permanent amnesia. Sorry, but I don't need anyone to die for me, and I don't want anyone's pity either." I say harshly, I realize that they look hurt, but they should know better than to pity the Batman's partner. I would say sidekick but somehow I feel angry when that word pops into my head. I wonder why?

"Geesh, calm down Rob, I was being metamorphical. Start feeling asterous, because we are going to get those memories back."

"Aster, opposite of disaster, whelmed better than over or underwhelmed, wouldn't astrophe be the opposite of catastrophe?" Gah, great now I've turned into a human dictionary!

"Good, at least we know you still like to murder the English language with your atrocious grammar." Wally says his green eyes sparkling.

"Actually, I get straight A+ in English; I have no idea where that came from…" Damn, Batman said no revealing who I am!

"Rob, I can see you having some sort of internal battle with yourself, so I'm just letting you know that I already know your you-know-what, you told me two years ago when we meet." HE KNOWS? Does Batman know? And is this argument with my self really that obvious?

"Yes I know, Batman doesn't at least I think he doesn't if he does he hasn't murdered me yet so that must mean he's ok with it, and yes you arguing with yourself is that obvious. Oh I forgot, Megan has the ability to hook everyone up mentally so everyone heard you arguing with yourself." Gah!

"Sorry, I can end it; I'm just used to doing on missions." She looks guilty, and I feel badly for making her look like that.

"Please, stay out of my head." I say as politely as possible, I do not need anymore people reading my mind today.

"Oh and Red Arrow, aka, Speedy, knows too, he is Green Arrow's old sidekick, went solo though, but he's on the League now. He looks like this." Wally pulls up a picture of the guy known as Red Arrow, Roy!

"Roy?" I say, where the heck did that name come from!

"Oh good you're remembering, yea Roy Harper is his civvies name. He and I are like your older brothers not literally though." Brothers… god Jason Tim and Damien, how on earth could I forget them!

"I already have brothers, one older two younger…" Wally stares at me blankly.

"You do?"

"Yea." Suddenly and image of my parents comes into my head, pain, sadness, I miss them. I wish…

"AGGG!" I collapse feeling the pain as memories come flooding back into my head, god the pain is unbearable.

"I think he's having a panic attack or something, Megan how much longer till we're there?"

"A minute!" The bioship has a bumpy landing in the cave, I black out with pain.

* * *

_One Last Night, One more memory, one raven haired boy lies down for his midnight nap._

* * *

"Robin? Do you remember who I am?" Bruce looks down at me worried, man; I hate it when people worry about me, especially the team.

"I remember the TEAM! Yes my memories came back!" I jump up and then fall down due to the bandages around my middle. "OWWW! S#&%!" Bruce smiles at the outburst.

"Glad to see you're ok. I think your team will be happy to see you alive and well." Bruce turns in his Batman costume and leaves, the door opens and the team rushes in.

"Robin are you ok?"

"Do you remember who we are?"

"Hey how's that cut doing?"

"Guys, guys, yes I know who you are, um I think I'm ok except for this bandage, which I still don't know how I got, and what cut?" I ask and answer them.

"Oh that bandage, that was from you struggling to escape us and you ended up falling and one of your bat-a-rangs cut a huge gash in your side." Wally says jumping up and down on my bed.

"Ok, so how did I end up here?"

"Oh Batman and Canary had to hold you down to give you anesthetics, and then Batman stitched you up!" Megan adds on, she holds up a tray of unburned cookies and everyone digs in.

"Hmm, yummy. Thanks guys, for not freaking out when I couldn't remember who you were, I hope that never happens again." Everyone smiles we hug and all is well in my life.

**Random right? I just started typing and this came up!**

**vvvv  
****vvvv  
****vvvv  
****vvvv  
****vvvv  
****vvvvvv  
****vvvvv  
****vvvv  
****vvv  
****vv  
****v**

**See that arrow pointing to the big blue box, click it or Robin inside my head who I'm holding for ransom gets it!**


End file.
